<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperfect Symphony by J_O_Rodionova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680279">Imperfect Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_O_Rodionova/pseuds/J_O_Rodionova'>J_O_Rodionova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Family Reunions, First Meetings, Original Character(s), Side Story, Tags Are Hard, Universe Alteration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_O_Rodionova/pseuds/J_O_Rodionova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"While stranded on Homeworld with the Crystal Gems, Steven and Connie find themselves at the chambers of a forgotten gem. A gem that was part of the beginning of Homeworld itself. A gem with a profound connection with the Renegade itself."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imperfect Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there~ </p><p>This is the first story posted here on the AO3 page. This is a... "Side Fragment" of the main story that I'm working on. For now. I leave you with this experiment to see how my writing's going. I hope you enjoy it... And I truly hope that the description of the gem is enough to represent an image~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>He was speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Which was something good, for a change. Been stranded for a few days in Homeworld was getting a bit tiresome.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad that Pearl was able to keep him and Connie hydrated and feed, also that Garnet was helping them with the normal sleeping patterns. And let’s not forget how Amethyst and other gems keep them from dying of boredom. But seeing something different was appreciated. And what difference he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Gorgeous wasn’t it even close to describe the gem in front of both youngsters. Majestic? Maybe. If there was a word that summarized how speechless they were, he would use it. She was a pearl, that was for sure, but bigger than Opal, closing in height as Sugulite and a little less than Alexandrite. A fusion, maybe? No. She just had one big silver-ish pearl in the center of her chest. It was a combination of sweet and pale colors but the silver-tone was predominant. An elegant dress adorned her form. The Cascades of white silk falling down her arms. Like a ballerina fused with a lady of royalty. If her dress was impressive her hair, as he heard Mr. Smile once said, <em>“Could blow the roofs!”</em>. A gigantic black ribbon adorned the top of her head. The dual colors of black and White/Silver/Blond-ish clashing harmoniously in her bowl-ish hair. Bangs covering her eyes finished her hairstyle. Everything in every aspect of her was balanced and at the same time, somehow, it was not.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh...</em>” and her voice. “Hello there.” It was something magical, energetic, and happy with a motherly tone to it too. It was... Beyond beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you there, it is truly weird to have visitors, let alone two little... huh, what are you? Have we met before? No, I could recognize what kind of gem you are...” She asked, glancing slightly at them, but the last affirmation was more to herself than anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful...” Connie said, lost in her image. The big pearl was taken aback slightly by the sudden comment, but recover seconds after smiling and giggling. Connie realizing what she’d said became redder and redder with every giggle. “Well aren’t you a sweet little thing. Thank you~ It’s been ages since the last time someone prices me for my humble looks.” She finally said, gesturing slightly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I... amm...” Connie muttered, looking at Steven, who was smiling, for support.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re humans!” Steven adds, smiling. “We’re from Earth, my name’s Steven, Steven Universe, and this here is my best friend Connie.” He finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Humans? Here on Homeworld?” Now that got her attention, making her move to watch them completely. “How... Peculiar.” Her sight landed on Steven. “Are you somehow related to Pink Diamond?” She asked him casually, freezing both of them.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time for both pebbles seeing some-gem like her, just like it was the first time for the gigantic gem seeing a human that close, yet, she completely nails the fact that Steven was the son of Pink Diamond, well, at least the fact that he was related to her. But how? Every single gem in Homeworld lacked the “<em>family</em>” concept...</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said realizing the shocked expression of both humans. “Manners first” she smiled “<em>I’m Nacre</em>. And this is my... home” She signal to her surroundings. To be a massive gem, she was reclusive in an octagonal small room, large enough for her to sit and stand, but small enough to just make her walk a little. “It’s not as spacious as I would like but, well, can’t ask <em><strong>Her</strong></em> to do something different, right?” a feeling of distaste lingered in the last words. And just as it came, it went, Steven noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s... cozy?” Connie tried to deviate her true opinion of the place. For her. It was a cell. Confinement from the outside. Her train of thought was interrupted by the yet again sweet voice of Nacre’s laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a prison. That’s pretty obvious. But I do appreciate the sweet talk” she flashed them a smile that sends chills through their spine. Not the bad kind of chills, but the amazing ones. “So, besides the fact that my amazement starts with both of you being humans and the fact that you” she referred to Steven “have the “<em>late</em>” Pink Diamond’s gem... How in ALL the stars you reached this place?” Her voice filled with curiosity and excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s a funny story— “</p><p>“<strong>STEVEN!</strong>” a shrieking voice interrupted their conversation, a voice Nacre thought she’ll never hear again in her life. A little harsher and older, but still, the same voice.</p><p>“What in the world are you doing here!? How did you even...” Pearl stopped talking, realizing who was in front of her and the two humans. Steven never thought that her cream skin could pale beyond white. And somehow, it did. It was like if she was seeing a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“Impossible...” Nacre whispered, getting closer to the three of them towering now with her silhouette. Surprising the three below her, she moved her hands to her bangs, moving them so gain a better view of her past, yet never forgotten treasure.</p><p>“I-I thought that you were gone... After... After what they did to that colony... I-I-I thought that...” she was stuttering. And tears started to fall through her cheeks. Her lips were trembling, like if she wanted to say more but if she did, she’d end up crying all over them. The few hiccups that escaped her worried Steven, he never liked seeing anyone cry. She doing it felt... Wrong, emotionally. Just like the time Amethyst broke down in the Kindergarten, or the tears from his dad remembering his mom. Or when Pearl almost let him die in the strawberry fields. (Yes, he’ll never let that “<em>die</em>” down. No pun intended).</p><p> </p><p>This scenery of both Pearl and Nacre... It felt like a mother seeing her child after so, so long. Grieve, worry, anger... All culminating in this sight of both.</p><p> </p><p>Nacre left a chuckle escape, gaining his attention back, and making realize that Pearl was so close to her now, at the edge of the platform. “My beautiful, beautiful Pearl,” she said, moving her hand close to the warrior, like trying to touch her, but afraid of her massiveness could break her. What happened next, took the breath away from Steven and Connie. Pearl took the index of Nacre’s finger and hug it. Resting her head on the side of it. A sole tear going through her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother...” she whispered, loud enough for the three present to listen “I’m back” she finished smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Nacre’s eyes widen, and, while smiling and trying hard enough to not breakdown, she failed. Cries of sorrow and tears of happiness filled the room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Welcome back... My Pearl..." </p><p> </p><p>Steven recognized this sight. He's seen it many times between Connie and Dr. Maheswaran. The sight of a mother and a daughter, reunited again after so long.</p><p>(...)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>